Meet N Beat
by Omegathyst
Summary: Corey and Laney have a Halloween Party in their apartment without letting their roommate Larry know. Early Halloween special and parody of Parks and Recreation episode Meet n Greet.


**One morning I woke up and I had a sudden idea to make a parks and recreation parody, I thought of the story having grojband characters and I thought: "Oh my god, this is the best idea", and this will make a perfect Halloween special(an early one though). Well, that's enough of my talking, please read and review!**

* * *

Corey and Laney(who were now young adults) had their apartment decorated with Halloween stuff. Laney had a checklist in her hand.

"Eyeballs, rats, bats, vampire teeth?" Laney asked.

"Boom" Corey replied.

"Fake blood capsules?" Laney asked.

"They didn't have any." Corey held back a giggle.

"Really?" Laney turned and saw fake blood leaking out of Corey's smile. "That's gross, I love it."

"We are throwing a Halloween party at our apartment." Corey said to the camera. "It's gonna be the best party ever!"

"Someone will die." Laney smirked.

"Of fun!" Corey put his arm around Laney.

"And of murder." Laney added.

"There's going to be drinks, pumpkins-"

"Bloody goblins!" Laney interrupted.

"Fake ones!" Corey chuckled nervously. "It's gonna be awesome! We have decorations-"

"Dead people we just murdered!" Laney gave an evil smile.

"Not murdered!" Corey laughed. "But pictures of dead people from the movies!"

"Mutilated bodies!" Laney added.

"But fake ones!" Corey smiled. "Candy, dancing, all sorts of food and snacks!"

"Blood orphans!"

"No blood orphans!" Corey looked at Laney with a creeped-out look in his eyes. "I don't even know what that is!"

* * *

"I'm supposed to be a vampire, remember?"

Corey was helping Laney with her costume as their roommate Larry walked in.

"I take it we're having a party?" Larry asked.

"Dude, I knew there was something I forgot to tell you!" Corey laughed. He had a pirate costume on.

"It's fine, why should you guys tell me you're having an enormous party? I didn't say I was going to work quietly in my room!" Larry said sarcastically.

"That's a good point!" Corey agreed, being oblivious as usual. "I guess we're even!"

"If you need me, I'll definitely be awake...you know, because of the party..." Larry left.

* * *

The party had started. Nick came up to Trina.

"Trina. High-heel shoes, makeup. You are a supermodel!" Nick smiled.

"Yep." Trina replied. "You're a regular-"

"Sherlock Holmes!" Nick interrupted. "I solved _that _mystery before you did!"

"OK, this was fun." Trina ran off.

"Corey, you are a pirate!" Nick said.

"That's right!" Corey replied. "Hey Kon!"

"Good to see you!" Kon smiled.

"Weren't you an onion last year?" Corey asked.

"Yes, this is my Halloween costume. Corey, are you aware that your bathroom faucet is leaking?" Kon asked.

"Are you kidding me? I just stuffed a sock in it yesterday!" Corey whined.

"There's an exposed wire above the bathtub as well." Kon added.

"Oh yeah. Shock wire!" Corey laughed. "I call it that 'cause if you take a shower and touch it...YOU DIE!"

"Yes, that is accurate!" Kon said without amusement. "Do you have a toolbox?"

"Yeah." Corey handed Kon a grocery bag with tools.

* * *

After a few minutes, Kon tapped Kim's shoulders.

"You, bean bag, come with me." Kon said.

"I'm an eggplant!" Kim said annoyed.

"I don't care, come with me." Kon ordered.

"Why?" Kim's eyes darted across the party.

"I need small hands." Kon turned around and Kim reluctantly followed.

"I'm...scared." Kim whispered.

* * *

"Look who decided to join the party!" Laney said to Corey as Larry walked in.

"Bro, that's awesome! Where's your costume?" Corey asked.

"Corey, he's wearing one. He's going as _lame." _Laney joked.

"That's a pretty good costume actually!" Corey said, clearly not understanding the joke. "I liked the spider-man costume better though!"

"Well I'm not wearing a costume because I'm not participating in this party...at my house." Larry sighed.

"Listen, if you're mad about something just tell me." Corey said.

"I'm not." Larry snapped. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Corey tilted his head. "I feel like you are, maybe you should just talk to us about it!"

Corey than grabbed Larry's lip and started moving it up and down.

"My name's Larry, I'm mad." Corey mocked. Larry pulled away.

"Alright, thank you!" Larry said sarcastically. "Your fingers are salty, I'm going to get back to wor-"

Larry ran to the front of his room in front of Konnie.

"NO, KONNIE! STAY OUT!" Larry snapped.

* * *

Laney turned around to see Larry looking through the candy bowl.

"I thought you weren't coming to the party." Laney pointed out.

"I'm just getting a Snickers." Larry pulled one out of the bowl. "Is that OK?"

"No." Laney slapped the Snickers out of Larry's hand. "If you're not part of the party you can't have any candy. BACK UP!"

"Alright, OK!" Larry ran away back to his room, Corey followed.

"We need to deal with what's bothering you." Corey said.

"Oh, please. Come into my room!" Larry said sarcastically on his computer chair.

"See, you're angry with me and you're not talking about!" Corey frowned. "And I'm going to beat you up until you do cause _I'm mature!"_

Corey kicked Larry's computer chair.

"What are you-stop it!" Larry snapped.

Corey proceeded to wrestle Larry and drag him into the party. Kon and Kim passed by.

"Nice form, Corey. Keep a firm pressure on the cranium." Kon said.

"Oh, OK" Corey did so, bringing more pain on Larry.

"We're going to go dark people, it's just a fuse!" Kim announced.

* * *

Several minutes later, Corey sat on the couch with Larry tucked in a tight grip in his arms.

"I need to get chips." Corey said.

"Great!" Larry sighed. Corey lifted him up.

"Walk!" Corey snapped.

"No!" Larry replied. "You need to let go of me!"

Larry eventually elbowed Corey and he fell back, bleeding.

"Oh my god, Corey! I'm so sorry!" Larry gasped.

"Psych! Blood capsules!" Corey revealed the fake blood from his smile. "I wanted to shock you into expressing your anger, and by the way my nose is broken!"

* * *

Corey laid in the hospital bed where Larry showed up.

"Does it hurt?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, but I don't even care!" Corey replied. "Just get it all out there!"

"Maybe you need to start thinking how your actions affect me. Like tell me about stuff happening in the house. Stop referring to my bedroom as a common space, stop using my comforter for pillow forts. Respect me." Larry said.

"Absolutely." Corey nodded his head.

"Really?" Larry looked at him.

"Yep, and all I need in return is for you to pay for studio recording time for Grojband's new album." Corey explained.

"That's not gonna happen." Larry shook his head. A nurse came in.

"Here's some ice packs for the pain." the nurse looked at Larry. "Is this your friend?"

"Him? Heck no." Corey put his arm around Larry. "We're brothers."

"Are you OK, Corey?" Laney helped Corey up, despite the fact he didn't need the help.

"Yea, Larry just says we can't use the comforter anymore." Corey kissed Laney.

"Aw, what are we going to make out on then?" Larry looked at Laney with horror. He picked up his phone.

"Reminder: Get a new comforter."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know in the reviews if you want to see more Parks and Recreation parodies with Grojband!**


End file.
